


Миллион световых лет

by KingShisui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагеяма всегда смотрел на Хинату как на звезду из другой галактики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миллион световых лет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Haikyuu!! OTP Beach Wars.

Кагеяме пятнадцать лет, и в его жизни только что случилось чудо.  
Такое же обычное, как первый правильно нарисованный иероглиф (тушь, капнувшая с кисти на бумагу и расплывшаяся бесформенной кляксой), первый запущенный воздушный змей (высокое, бесконечное июньское небо и уносящийся в самую высь смех мамы), первый увиденный волейбольный матч (финал национального чемпионата по центральному телевидению и безудержная радость отца, болевшего за команду из Осаки), первый точно поданный пас (мозоли от постоянных тренировок, не сходившие неделями, и дурацкие разноцветные пластыри на пальцах).  
Обычное чудо. Первая влюблённость.  
Солнечные блики в глазах напротив и доверчиво протянутая рука: _Мы не проиграем!_  
Кагеяма полон надежд и чувствует себя тем самым воздушным змеем, свободно парящим в ярком летнем небе и обласканным тёплыми лучами.  
 _Из огромного количества всевозможных вариантов, из хаоса появился ты. Именно ты,_ — думает Кагеяма и еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не прижать к себе этого невозможного солнечного мальчишку.

***

Кагеяма запоминает всё до мелочей: ухабистую дорогу по холму, огромные клёны, лёгкий стрёкот колёс велосипеда, прохладный вечерний воздух, задувающий под спортивную куртку, и тяжёлое тёмное небо. Он запоминает шёпот ветра, нервно подрагивающие пальцы Хинаты и неясное напряжение между ними.   
В префектуре Мияги обещали проливные дожди, но они оба без зонтов.  
 _Держи, Дуреяма._  
Притихший Хината внезапно разворачивается, и на его лице — решимость, совсем как когда он говорит: «Ещё раз!». А на протянутой ладони — простой чёрный напульсник.  
 _В честь нашей первой победы._  
Кагеяма смотрит вслед быстро съезжающему по склону Хинате и думает: _Спасибо, что ты появился в моей жизни. Спасибо._  
Кагеяме пятнадцать лет, и он попал под дождь, когда впервые провожал свою первую любовь.

***

В отражении в зеркале Кагеяма видит заносчивого, недоверчивого и нелюдимого подростка, который абсолютно не умеет радоваться жизни, зато умеет хорошо играть в волейбол.  
 _Ты мой партнёр._  
В отражении в глазах Хинаты Кагеяма видит командного игрока, который учится верить в себя и других, веселиться, дружить и играть в волейбол по-настоящему.  
А ещё — любить.

***

Кагеяме восемнадцать лет, и он решился признаться.  
За прошедшие три года он думал об этом миллион раз.  
Он представлял себе: солнце в волосах Хинаты, солнце в глазах Хинаты, солнце внутри Хинаты. Бьётся в его груди вместо сердца. И Кагеяма, не в силах противостоять, подставляет под лучи этого солнца свои чувства простой и уверенной фразой: «Ты мне нравишься».   
Но слова всегда пусты и неуклюжи, и раз из раза Кагеяма отворачивался и говорил совсем не то, что хотел.  
Он думал: разве можно вместить в простое «ты мне нравишься» всё то, что битым стеклом засело в его груди? Как уместить в слова всё то, что щемит сердце и не даёт спать по ночам?  
Но после выпускной церемонии Кагеяма понимает, что может больше не иметь возможности быть честным перед Хинатой до конца. Он в очередной раз запоминает всё до мелочей: раскидистую сакуру около их спортивного зала, нагретые, зернистые стены школы, традиционный тубус с аттестатом, густой от жары воздух, песочно-золотистые тона вокруг и светлое, по-весеннему прозрачное небо. Недоумённый взгляд Хинаты и неловкость, повисшую между ними.  
Кагеяма смотрит в тёплые медовые глаза и так ничего и не говорит. Все слова вдруг сворачиваются в клубок змей, шипят и жалят его горло, поэтому он резко выдыхает и концентрируется, как перед решающим пасом, а затем зажмуривается и целует Хинату.  
У губ Хинаты привкус солнечных апельсинов, они шершавые и слегка горчат.  
Кагеяма уходит, не оборачиваясь. Горло сдавливает, жжёт, и он с трудом сглатывает клубок змей.

***

Отец вздыхает и хлопает по дивану рядом с собой.  
— Знаешь, Тобио, в твоём возрасте я тоже хотел стать профессиональным волейболистом. Но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
Кагеяма слушает отца и смотрит на свои руки — сухие мозоли на ладонях, мизинец на левой руке вывихнут, большинство пальцев замотаны пластырями.  
 _На пальцы правой руки пластырь наклеивал Хината,_ — от этой мысли перед глазами на миг мутнеет.  
— Ты можешь поступить в Сендай. Я тоже там учился. И от нас недалеко будешь. — На лице отца появляется грустная улыбка, и Кагеяме кажется, что он впервые видит его таким.  
Кагеяма так и делает.  
Он меняет номер телефона, уезжает в Сендай, поступает в университет Тохоку на медицинский факультет.  
И не вступает в волейбольный клуб.

***

_Знаешь, Шоё,_ — шепчет Кагеяма, смотря на глубокое декабрьское небо, — _звёздный свет идёт до нас миллионы лет. Мы словно смотрим не на них, а на их старые фотографии._  
Кагеяма понимает, что всегда смотрел на Хинату как на звезду из другой галактики.

***

Кагеяме двадцать четыре года, и он не видел Хинату уже шесть лет.  
На полке над письменным столом по-прежнему стоит фотография в рамке (Хината широко улыбается и держит волейбольный мяч двумя руками, Кагеяма неуверенно стоит рядом), а около неё лежит старый чёрный напульсник (Хината тогда очень нервничал и отводил взгляд, Кагеяма тогда попал под дождь).  
Кто-то из его бывших сокомандников — кажется, Дайчи, — рассказал, что Хината получил спортивную стипендию в Хосэй и после школы уехал в Токио.  
Кагеяма часто видит его по телевизору: Хината играет на волейбольных матчах национального уровня, его команда стабильно выигрывает. И думает: _Ты заслуживаешь этого. Кто, как не ты_.  
Между ними четыреста километров, два часа на синкансэне.  
И миллионы световых лет.

***

Звонок с незнакомого номера раздаётся в день рождения Кагеямы.  
 _С днём рождения, Дуреяма. Я вернулся к тебе._  
Хината говорит, что приехал вернуть старый долг и что теперь, когда он достиг того, чего хотел, он готов попробовать завоевать главное достижение своей жизни вновь, но Кагеяма почти не слушает. Кагеяма чувствует себя воздушным змеем, взмывающим в яркое летнее небо, и крепко прижимает к себе этого невозможного солнечного мальчишку.  
Иногда звёзды в космосе оказываются на одной орбите.  
Кагеяме двадцать пять лет.  
Хотя на самом деле ему снова пятнадцать. 


End file.
